mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Flamethrower13
I NEED THEM! Archived I archived your talk-- 14:50, January 31, 2010 (UTC) YAH!! yep! Hi I made my signature better! 00:42, February 2, 2010 (UTC) join wiki i have a new wiki it could use some help please adopt it ;) What wiki? WHO ARE YOU?? 23:41, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Gypsum Can I have 46 Gypsum? Mlnuser002/jelozier in MLN (talk) 23:34, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Nails Can I have 40 Nails? Mlnuser002/jelozier in MLN (talk) 23:39, February 2, 2010 (UTC) My store is closed. But I will give you the 40 nails. Thanks!!!!! Mlnuser002/jelozier in MLN (talk) 16:54, February 3, 2010 (UTC) please no vandlizing please no vandlizing as you did to the rank 9 walkthoughMln vs clubpages 11:52, February 4, 2010 (UTC) That is vandalizinig? SORRY i made a mistake i thought you were vadalinzing because of all of those red links Should I do the same thing to the others? Re: Simbiosis talk with bobafett2 first [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 13:12, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Simbiosis talk with bobafett2 first [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 13:12, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Flamethrower PLEASE you are already in a symbiosis and I need grey bricks badly. 13:24, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Order Can I have 1 Ancient Spear all your Space fuel cells 5 of each totemic body parts and all your fairy dust thanks-- 16:22, February 6, 2010 (UTC) also 3 T-squares-- 16:23, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Flamethrower...Those floating things are annoying. TODAY IS MY B-DAY! 16:24, February 6, 2010 (UTC) So what and I closed my store (might open back up.). That's mean.... 17:25, February 6, 2010 (UTC) your closed?-- 17:50, February 6, 2010 (UTC) hey be nice to bobafett2-- 17:50, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Ya if it was your b-day I wouldn't say "so what". 17:53, February 6, 2010 (UTC) yes special day for him! (I like cake! can I have some of yours?)-- 17:56, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I wish I could...my brother made Angel Food cake....but he hid it and is at a Chess Tournament...all because he didn't want me to put Whip Cream on it. 18:00, February 6, 2010 (UTC) mmmm... well have a nice day!-- 18:01, February 6, 2010 (UTC) SSgt if your store's open, i'd like 5 t-squares for free. thanks. 18:29, February 6, 2010 (UTC) and 6 millstones. thanks. 18:29, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Its closed. 18:30, February 6, 2010 (UTC) oh. but when will it open? 18:35, February 6, 2010 (UTC) See the above conversation. 18:38, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Bobafett, I will give you an animal for a birthday presernt. Thank you! 18:57, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I gave a wolf. Do you have some guantlet banners? Or know anyone who has a fighting place? Me. 01:02, February 7, 2010 (UTC) yes.2 would be enough. Do you want me to put up mantles or gauntlets? 13:39, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I need a shield of speed. Darn....that will take time...will you buy it from the store? 14:30, February 7, 2010 (UTC)